starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ares
Biography Coming Soon! Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians and can lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Pluto and Neptune and exceeded only by Hercules and Zeus. *'Superhuman Speed:' Ares' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Ares musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Ares' skin, muscle, and bone tissue has roughly 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Ares' superhuman strength and his weight. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. He takes full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a human being. He has gone as far as Kamikaze feats and even lighting himself on fire and charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons such as Mjolnir, capable of destroying mountains upon impact, have been shown to injure him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Ares' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Ares' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Magic Ability:' While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares can sense the presence of other gods, demons, and the use of magic, call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus, and transport himself by teleportation to Olympus and to Earth at will. However, despite his magical skill, Ares cannot fly, unlike certain others of the Olympian Twelve, such as his half-siblings Athena, Hermes, or Aphrodite. Even though not accomplished at magic, as an Olympian god Ares has the potential to use magic. *'Immortality:' Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Asgardians or Kami, who are merely considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ares, like all Olympians, can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ares is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Ares is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills and all of the ancient Greek forms armed and unarmed combat. Also Ares is a master of all Olympian weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms and explosives. Well versed in military tactics, torture, combat engineering, and Ares is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought on Earth. *'Expert Marksman:' He is extremely accurate in throwing projectiles and sharpshooting. *'Expert Tactician:' He has a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles and wars that involved Greek and Roman (or Italian) soldiers and armies. *'Interrogation Expert:' Ares is well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. Equipment A variety of weapons including ancient Greek and Roman javelins, axes, swords, maces knives, shields, spears, and flails, forged by the Greek deity of fire, Hephaestus. In addition he possesses the Gaultlets of Ares. Weakness None Known at this time Category: Males (WH)